


On Display

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Embarrassment, Funny, Humor, I try, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Seungchuchu Week Day 2 Cultures & Traditions: Clothes and FashionA glance was all it took.A glance was usually all it takes for Phichit to know that he wanted something on his body.[inspired from meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com]





	On Display

Seungchuchu Week Day 2 _Cultures & Traditions _

Clothes and Fashion

  


A glance was all it took.

A glance was usually all it takes for Phichit to know that he wanted something on his body.

  


Behind unclean glass, the Thai could still see the delicate intricacy of the lace that hugged the mannequin’s figure. A pair of boxer brief was on display- mesh panels at the sides, letting the lines and planes of plastic skin dip coquettishly under the waistband.

 

It was so soft that it became raunchy. So raunchy, in fact, that it clearly had no place being shown in broad daylight at streetside. No- this masterwork belonged in loving confines, pressed against a body- scented candles and all.

  


Had you maybe stuck some crystals- it could be the R-18 version of Viktor/Yuuri’s Eros costume.

Phichit grinned- eyes never leaving the article of clothing. The lingerie beckoned to him- seducing him to seduce others.

  


A mess of black hair was approaching his side, and he reached out his arm to grab Yuuri’s attention. “Hey!”

 

He grabbed a fistful of sweater material- shaking his friend a bit to garner his interest. Phichit cocked his hip to the side,

“Wouldn’t this look so _sexy_ on me?”

  


There’s a hitch of breath in the midst of a bustling city. Leave it to Yuuri to still be a flustered mess when confronted about sex, even after performing what essentially was an interpretive dance of “I WANT TO RIDE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S DICK” to an international audience.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Phichit can see a hand scratch awkwardly at a pale face- muttering something under his breath. He couldn’t quite catch that in the noise. Distantly, he can hear Mickey yelling at… someone… about something… probably about Sara.

 

Some skaters had come around to the fashion district, as per suggestion of Viktor. Yuuri had been a nervous guide at first, but eventually settled into the role- pointing out landmarks and giving very concise histories.

Heck, even Yurio seemed rapt with the little lectures on Yuuri’s other side- while Phichit was on the other. Viktor didn’t seem too pleased to not be able to hold his fiance’s hand, walking behind the younger three.

 

The others trailed behind them as well (some closer than others- i.e. Otabek, who was practically breathing down Yurio’s neck), so they slowed their pace to accommodate whenever someone would stop and gawk and point.

Emil was ready to burst with excitement when he saw a giant octopus statue in front of a takoyaki place.

  


Phichit turned his phone in his hand- would he be allowed to take a picture? He wouldn’t want the storekeeper angrily shouting Japanese at him, though. Still, the matching lacy stocking beckoned him. They were obviously cut from the same cloth as the briefs- unlike those knockoffs he’d seen on Amazon.

 

The satiny straps that connected the two shined all the more. What he would give to have them bite at his skin- leaving marks on his thighs.

 

_Hehe… Thai thighs._

  


Phichit grips at the bundle of fabric in his hand all the more- shaking Yuuri. “Come on! Tell me! I want to buy it and I need _at least_ one enabler.”

Had Chris come with them at this little field trip, he was sure the Swiss wouldn’t even need to be asked to tell Phichit he needed it in his wardrobe. Alas, the blond wanted to spend some private time with his choreographer.

 

Figures.

  


There was a cough, and the Asian beside him finally replied, “I… Yes, it would look attractive on you, I’m sure. Objectively.”

  
  
  
  


That…

 

Phichit felt his blood run cold- bravado slipping away.

 

...That wasn’t Yuuri’s voice.

  
  


Which was weird, because Yuuri had been walking in step with him the entire time.

Yet, looking at the owner of the sweater he was manhandling- it was, in fact, not Yuuri.

 

Heck, it wasn’t even a Japanese man- as the possibility that he had just abducted a passerby graced Phichit’s panicked thoughts.

  


  
Seung-Gil Lee, the skater from Korea, faced him with an eyebrow cocked. The look wasn’t scathing- rather, confused, and above all awkward.

His pale skin was flushed with a soft pink and his eyes were looking at anything but Phichit’s own.

  


Phichit looked over his fellow competitor’s shoulder and found Yuuri (as well as the rest), walking farther and farther away, not having noticed that two of theirs had fallen behind.

  


Oops.

  
  


Nervous sweat started to collect underneath his collar “S-Seung-gil! I’m so sorry! I thought you were Yuuri.”

He apologized profusely- sheepishly, at that. It was an honest mistake, but the Korean was such a stoic (and honestly scary) man, that it would be detrimental to Phichit’s inner-peace if he somehow offended him.

  


Those tense shoulders relaxed- rather, slumped. It looked a little like disappointment but Phichit was sure he was just projecting. It must have been relief,right?

God forbid Phichit act so brazenly forward and expect Seung-Gil to reciprocate. Heck, he’s pretty sure Seung-Gil doesn’t even know his last name.

  


Seung-Gil only nodded once- black hair flopping disastrously over his eyes. The tips of his pinkening ears peaked out from behind some dark wisps.

Phichit predicts his skin may be in a similar state- it was embarrassing for both parties.

  


So Phichit took this in stride and motioned for him to start walking alongside himself. If they walk fast enough, they can keep up with the group before they disappear in the bustle of downtown Hasetsu.

 

“Hey, wait. Where are you going?”

 

“To… Yuuri…” Phichit blinked owlishly at Seung-Gil, whose feet were firmly planted in the sidewalk. “Why?”

 

“I just-” Seung-Gil’s (perfect) eyebrows furrowed, creating a cute little create between them. His face flushed all the more. “I thought you were buying it.”

 

“What.” Phichit must have heard wrong.

 

Seung-Gil gave him this face- this face that was the embodiment of an accusation of idiocracy.

His arms, stiff at his sides, raised a quarter of a degree to gesture to the storefront.

  


“Oh… oh!”

 

Phichit would hope that his laugh didn’t give away how anxious he was to end the conversation, less he melt onto the tarmac and get washed away into the curb. He shook his head, “N-No, I think- Let’s go before we lose them.”

 

“But you said you needed ‘ _one enabler’_ before you get it.”

  


He really doesn’t need to be buying _lingerie_ of all things in front of a not-friend-yet, in fact, Phichit outright refuses to. Plus, people have started to eye the pair of foreigners and their English exchange in front of a sex shop at the side of a major road.

 

“Why are you so adamant about this?” Phichit turned his head (to hide his red face) and to see that- yes, the backs of his friends are no longer visible in his sights. Fuck.

  


“I told you. It-” Seung-Gil bites his tongue. Phichit turns towards him again, had he finally dropped the matter? It was then that, for the first time, he’s looking directly at him.

  


What a gorgeous face.

  


“It would look good on you.” He had said it so quickly, the Thai barely had any time to fully register the genuinity in his compliment-of-sorts…

 

...and even longer to understand the sexual implications.

  


“If you were thinking of getting it, and it really seems like you do, judging by the way you were practically drooling against the glass- and I can imagine it would flatter your-” he clears his throat, “figure… and since we’re already too far from the group now, you might as well purchase it so that it’s not all for nothing. It’s simply logical.”

  


Despite the stiffy language and the icy tone, the fact that he just openly admitted to imagining Phichit with little to no clothing is not lost on the Thai.

  


The devil creeped in his veins. “And… what would I do with it then, if I bought it?” Phichit tried to control the jumping against his ribcage.

  


The Korean shrugged and gave Phichit a pointed look. “Wear it.”

 

Phichit snorted. “For what?”

 

“People often like to wear special undergarments for a multitude of reasons. I’d predict you’d Instagram it or something.”

 

“Whoa there, I don’t run _that_ kind of account.” Phichit finds him laughing- Seung-Gil is so serious, it’s adorable.

 

Visibly annoyed, the Korean grunts under his breath, and the sound has something hot curling in Phichit’s gut.

“Then wear it for your significant other- I don’t care. Are you getting it or not because w-”

 

“I’m single.”

 

“-e are… We… Huh.” The rant had come to an abrupt stop.

  


Phichit cocked his head to the side/

“Huh?” He parroted, but smiled like a cat that had eaten the metaphorical parrot- a parrot with rainbow feathers and a deadly plunging neckline.

  


“I wouldn’t expect you to be the single type.” Seung-Gil, seemingly acquiescent to the fact they were too far now from the group to catch up, leaned against the glass.

“You’re always so desperate for interaction- for some reason, and everyone is always on their knees ready to talk to you and know little unimportant details about your illustrious and energetic  life, that I’m surprised you don’t have a romantic partner.”

 

“See, it _sounds_ like you’re insulting me, but that’s also very flattering.” Phichit grins, stepping a little closer.

 

From this distance, he can see the pink in his ears had not gone away. “Whatever. So what are you going to do?” Those dark eyes look towards the glass, bored-looking.

Still, his words held challenge.

  


“ _Well~_ ” Phichit sing-songs, “I’m still not that sure it would look good on me, to be honest.”

 

Before Seung-Gil can complain- possibly to berate Phichit for being inattentive or fickle, Phichit interrupts him, reaching out a hand to rub lightly at his ( _very_ toned) bicep,

 

“How about I put it on for you, and you tell me if it lives up to your… expectations. Sounds good?”

  


One second ago,  Phichit was in front of Seung-Gil Lee, acclaimed professional skater from South Korea, but now it was as if he was in front of a human stoplight- red-faced and all.

 

It was so precious that Phichit would have already whipped his phone out to take a dozen pics had he been sure that it wouldn’t lead to his untimely demise.

  


“Is that… Are you… Are you flirting with me?” His body language screamed defensive- shoulders pulled up. If anything, it was probably so his hood would raise and he could hide his blushing cheeks under the windbreaker fabric.

 

Phichit giggled a yes, “I mean, it’s an invitation. I don’t think they’ll care if we... “ He felt himself beginning to get flustered- now’s not the time to lose his confidence.

  


Eros, shine your light upon me.

  


“...if we head back to the onsen together.” The tried his best to make his tone more suggestive, more inviting, “You could say no, h-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Phichit blinked.

  


It seemed that Seung-Gil also didn’t expect his mouth to give such an eager reply.

But not one to show his shame, he reached out to tug at Phichit’s hand and guide him inside the shop.

 

While being dragged by his hand, Phichit caught a glance of Seung-Gil’s profile, with the a nice ethereal glow casted upon the highs of his face, from the reflection on the shop’s mirror.

His dark lashes bracketed his cold, condescending, mysterious eyes so nicely. His mouth, though usually unhappy or unimpressed, had a nice plushness to it that begged contact.

  


If he was uncertain about it before, he isn’t now.

 

A glance was usually all it takes for Phichit to know that he wanted something on his body.

  
  
  
  



End file.
